


Corrective Action

by Celandine



Category: Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's jealous, for no reason. Claire asks Brian to help create that reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrective Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jelazakazone).



Going out with John excites Claire but also frightens her a little. He's so unpredictable. Dangerous. He's also jealous, totally without basis, and eventually Claire gets tired of that.

She considers enlisting Andy's help, but Andy is still all wrapped up with Allison, so she turns to Brian instead and explains what she wants to do.

"No way." Brian shakes his head.

"Why not?" Claire's hurt. Well, not _hurt_ exactly, but she definitely feels rejected. Here she is offering something she is ninety-nine percent certain Brian wants, and he turns her down?

"Look, it's not that I wouldn't _like_ to, but, (a) I don't think it will work, and, (b) I'm not really excited about having John kill me."

Only Brian would talk like a book.

"I won't let him kill you." Claire is indignant.

Brian raises one skeptical eyebrow, and Claire wilts. He's right. She couldn't protect him if John actually went after him.

"Why do you think it wouldn't work, though?" she asks.

Brian looks at her. "No one, Claire, no one in his right mind would believe that _you_ really wanted to sleep with _me_. Granted, John isn't in his right mind all the time, so he _might_ believe you did it, if only to piss him off, but that would just mean he'd kill me first and then come after you."

"But don't you _want_ to?"

He sighs loudly. "Of course I do. But I won't. Don't be stupid."

"Maybe it is a stupid idea," she admits. On impulse she leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks anyhow."

She turns around and leaves him standing there under the stairs, not realizing that she has left lipstick on his cheek.

Brian doesn't realize it either, but when he passes John on the way to class, John not only sees it, he recognizes the shade of pink and confronts Brian.

"I swear, nothing happened." Brian decides to come clean, figuring that this is the only chance he has of persuading John not to pound his face. He explains Claire's feelings, and her plan.

John frowns and scratches his cheek. "It's not that I _really_ think she's cheating on me, you know? It's just hard to figure out why she would stay with me."

"Well, she isn't going to if you don't let up." Brian's eyes are fierce in his thin face.

"Hmmm. Why'd she come to _you_?"

Brian shrugs. "She figured I would want her enough to say yes without considering the consequences, like you coming after me," he says.

John gives him a wicked smile. "I just thought of something." He starts to lay out his own scheme to Brian, and persuades him to go along.

The next day Brian goes to Claire and tells her that he's reconsidered. He doesn't want to go all the way, necessarily, as her original plan had him doing, but if she wants John to catch the two of them kissing, he can go for that.

Claire looks confused. "I thought you were worried that he'll beat you up?"

"Not so much for just kissing, I don't think. Besides, you're worth it," he tells her.

The flattery is a little thick, but Claire buys it. There's a Physics Club meeting that afternoon, so Brian arranges to meet her afterward. They will make out under the bleachers by the football field, a place where they are likely to be seen, but which is not so obvious as to make anyone think that they mean for that to happen.

It's exciting, kissing Claire, and Brian gets a hard-on almost immediately, although he holds himself away so that she can't tell.

Claire discovers that Brian is actually a pretty good kisser himself, and she forgets for a moment that all of this is meant to be a way to give John something real to be jealous of.

They are interrupted by John himself.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He shoves Brian away from Claire.

Brian expects it, but Claire yells, "Leave him alone, John."

"Oh yeah?" He looms over her.

"Yeah. You don't _own_ me, you know. If I want to kiss someone else I can."

"So can I, sweetheart."

Now Brian _is_ shocked, because John grabs him again and plants a big sloppy kiss on his mouth, tongue and everything. His dick stiffens again, and he is really confused about what the hell is going on. This wasn't part of the scheme as John explained it to him yesterday.

John breaks away and looks at Brian, breathing heavily. Claire stares at them both.

"Um," they all say simultaneously, not sure how embarrassed they ought to be.

It's John who breaks the tension.

"Yeah. So. Claire, you gonna invite us both back to your house now?"

And Claire does.

**Author's Note:**

> For jelazakazone, who wanted Claire + John + one other character, prompt "lipstick".


End file.
